Recourse
by Brian1
Summary: Ash realizes he likes the girl he's been traveling with for awhile. An AAMR with a twist. Can you figure it out?


**Author's Note**: A short AAMR, with a twist. Will you realize it in time?

**-           Recourse        -**

**-           By Brian         -**

            I can't believe I'm listening to Brock. I mean, I usually listen to him for Pokémon advice, but never about…

            I shudder slightly as I think about it; it's really that horrible…

            Yes…it's a little something I'd like to call love, or more appropriately, like. I think I'm too young to be in love, but you're never too old to like someone, right? Right…?

            Right!

            But anyways…I can't believe I'm going to go through with it. I mean, why go through all this trouble, just for a girl?

            Granted, a girl I really like. A lot. Almost love…except not.

            I've known her for a long time now…although it feels only like yesterday that we met. 

            Now that I think about it…I still owe her a bike. What's up with that, you know? I'm not made out of money…!

            Err, but anyways, I like her. The trouble is…does she like me?

            Brock says yes, but what does he know? All the girls he goes after always end up rejecting him! Err…I mean…

            Well, at least Pikachu thinks that she likes me, but then again…

            Wah! It's so hard to believe anyone these days!

            Well, at least I know that I like her, right? And of course I can't be deceiving myself, right?

            Exactly! Which is why I'm holding flowers in my hand and sitting down on one of the Pokémon Center's couches, trying to think of what to say, hoping that she doesn't come back to the Pokémon Center too soon. Luckily Brock had managed a little distraction to help me get ready for this…

            "Hey, how you doing? I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" I practice aloud, feeling very foolish at the same time.

            Sigh. Moments like this are never easy. It's amazing that Brock can ask that same question over and over without unbelievable fear of rejection. Then again, after being dumped over and over, it must be normal for him.

            This is the first time I've ever liked a girl like this. I mean, I've had my fair share of crushes on my journey, like Giselle, Duplica, Casey, and Melody…

            But it's never been like this. I feel like I want to know more about her, just because it's her. I feel like training side-by-side with her, as corny as that sounds. 

            She and I are very alike, too. We both love our pokémon lots, and we both want to become the very best pokémon trainers ever!

            Err…

            Well…maybe not too alike, but hey, that's what makes things interesting. Besides, if we were too alike, it'd be like dating myself.

            Yuck.

            When I started in my journey she was the first person I met, and ever since then we've been together, through thick and thin…

            "Hey, how about you and me catch a movie?" I say aloud, remembering that I had to practice what I was going to say to her.

            "Um…hey, the stars are out tonight…why don't we go check them out?"

            "Err…you want to go catch some pokémon with me…?"

            I bang my head on the wall repeatedly, hoping that somehow it will knock me out so that I won't have to ask.

            Step. Step. Step.

            I feel a presence behind me, and before I can react-

            "Ash?" she asks timidly, tapping me on the shoulder, "What are you doing banging your head on the wall?"

            I slowly turn around and get a good look at her, despite the fact that the way I'm acting is probably adding to her confusion.

            She smiles a little, her eyes twinkling brightly. "What? What is it?"

            "I…um…"

            Think Ash, think! Come on…you placed eighth in the Johto League! You've defeated the almost unbeatable Norman! You've made up with your former best friend Gary! You've become a much better trainer then you were two years ago! You've gone through so many adventures that you've lost count! You became the Chosen One and saved the world, you battled the mysterious Unown to save your mom, and you've gone back through time! Surely you can do this, surely you can-

            "Um…Ash…?" she asks timidly, her hands behind her back as she nervously shuffles, "Would you like to go out with me?"

            I drop the flowers and stare at her dumbfounded.

            Did she just say…? I mean, did she say what I think she said…?

            Her Torchic, which had been hiding from behind her legs the whole time, motions with its head that I should agree…

            Wait, of course I'm going to agree! I was going to ask her in the first place!

            "May," I exclaim happily, "YES!"

-           **End**      - 

            Ash and May Romance. Come on…wasn't it obvious?

            Yes, I know, I'm cruel. =D But hey, someone's gotta write a few stories that star Ash and May, right?

            Recourse also means option/alternative/choice. Basically, the reader had the choice of thinking of whether or not it was Misty or May. Of course, the author (me) loves screwing around, hence the end.

            Next story (**Remorse)**: Misty starts to feel regret after what she did in **Rain**…


End file.
